<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transmutation by addict_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140601">Transmutation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer'>addict_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our love for each other had been the base of a transmutation, which was basically the transformation of an element into another by a nuclear reaction. Part Two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transmutation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part of Retaliation.</p><p>Grateful for missyouforever and Princess Treacle for helping me make this story readable.</p><p>Thank you to all of you who gave this pair a chance. If it's not your thing, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flounce. Simply click 'X'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>My world had stopped being normal the moment I learned that I could shift into a giant wolf who was a living weapon to kill vampires.</p><p>Of course, the weirdness within my life didn't stop there. I ended up imprinting on a vampire's daughter, who'd been conceived with the only girl I'd believed for the longest time I was in love with. The joke was on me, because the moment I stared into Nessie's eyes for the first time, I knew my feelings for Bella had been the mud on the bottom of the river under the bridge.</p><p>Nessie was my reason to exist.</p><p>I'd literally left, ready to die for her, to what vampires had considered their royals for millennia, when they'd attacked us after a century of planning our demise. They'd known that, by murdering everyone in La Push, the Cullens and I would seek revenge.</p><p>With that war won and behind us, I was faced with a new kind of unbelievable event in my life.</p><p>One of the first things I'd done for our future's safety had been to get myself snipped. It was actually a vasectomy, but the term made it sound fancy. My body hadn't healed after that surgery, and I had to endure several check-ups over the past century from Edward and Carlisle.</p><p>My pack's demise had revived the gene within me, healing the surgery so, as the last descendent from Ephraim Black, I could continue perpetuating the shapeshifting species.</p><p>We'd realized what was going on too late.</p><p>The fact that Nessie was more human than vampire helped in the process of her body creating a new life.</p><p>Currently, she was five weeks into the pregnancy, which appeared to be as accelerated as Bella's had been with her. Carlisle had suggested that it might be due to my wolf gene, which meant we were going to meet the baby in less than two months from now. Wolves' gestation period was between sixty-one days to seventy days.</p><p>Starting school had been put on hold yet again.</p><p>It wasn't like I was looking into repeating high school for the umpteenth time, but the reason for us not attending was still shocking news to me.</p><p>To wrap my head around this insanity, I'd gone for a long walk one night, while Nessie was sleeping. Bella had more or less moved into our bedroom, so I knew Nessie would be safe.</p><p>After Bella's initial reaction to finding out what had happened, she'd warmed up to the idea. It clearly terrified her, just as much as it terrified the rest of us. We tried not to let Nessie see it though.</p><p>There were too many unknowns, just like with Bella's pregnancy.</p><p>Nessie was stronger. Her body would be able to endure any potential kicks from the baby.</p><p>The same looming problem hung over us – would her body be compatible with the baby?</p><p>I refused to let my mind wander to any dark scenarios of what would happen if the baby tried killing her from the inside – how would the baby get out, how much pain would she be in if Edward or Carlisle tried taking the baby out? No. I wasn't going to think of any of these things until the time to face such fears came.</p><p>I was pulled from my mind when the mashed potatoes Seth was supposed to eat hit me in the face.</p><p>"Hey, buddy," I protested, wiping my face with the cloth sitting on the corner of the kitchen counter. "If you don't like that, we can find you something else to eat."</p><p>"Worm."</p><p>I laughed despite myself. "I'm afraid that's not considered healthy food."</p><p>He pouted, thinking for a few seconds. "App-pine."</p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p>"App-pine," he insisted, sounding so serious.</p><p>I hated being unable to help when he mispronounced words he believed he was saying correctly. I wasn't good at guessing what he meant.</p><p>"Pineapple," Edward said from the doorway, joining us.</p><p>"Oh." That was an easy one. Why hadn't I figured it out myself? I felt like an idiot.</p><p>"That's why I'm the mind-reader in the family, to make everyone's life easier," he joked as he went to cut one of the pineapples up.</p><p><em>Don't let Nessie see you going through her stash.</em> She was weirdly into eating pineapples, which I couldn't remember her ever liking. Pregnancy cravings, urgh. <em>And you surely love to make everyone's lives hell, not easier.</em></p><p>"Just yours." He grinned at me over his shoulder.</p><p>Rosalie joined us in the kitchen. She stared at me for a long minute. Somehow, she seemed to hate me even more, as if it was my fault Nessie was in pain.</p><p>"It is," Edward commented, intend on cutting the pineapple.</p><p>"Nessie wants you," Rosalie finally said.</p><p>"I'll be upstairs, bud. Edward's gonna help you with your snack," I told Seth.</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. Part of me was happy he wasn't afraid of the Cullens anymore, but part of me was still scared for what was going to happen to him. The more time he spent around me, the more I felt our bond thickening. He was part of my pack.</p><p>On my way out of the kitchen, I saw Edward's shoulders stiffening. He'd been trying to make me understand that Seth had nowhere to go. He was going to stay with us.</p><p>I had accepted my fate the moment I imprinted on Nessie. I didn't have a choice, but Seth did. And I was going to set him free as soon as he was old enough. He had to leave our family in order to be able to age and have a normal life, stop phasing eventually, find someone who'd grow old next to him.</p><p>Nessie was installed in Bella and Edward's room. Everyone had insisted on us moving into the main house. So much for our blissful privacy in the cottage.</p><p>Nessie was resting against a mountain of pillows, a book in her hands. It was odd not seeing Bella perched at the foot of the bed, but Emmett and Jasper had to literally drag her out of the house the previous night to go hunting. She hadn't left Nessie's side since she'd found out, which obviously had her ravenously thirsty.</p><p>Nessie closed the book, letting it fall at the side of the bed.</p><p>I sat next to her, taking one of her hands in mine. "Did you need anything? Are you—"</p><p>She reached up to place a finger over my lips, cutting off my rant. "I just want my husband."</p><p>I grinned, still not used to hearing that term when she addressed me.</p><p>"Shit." Her eyes widened, and her fingers dug into my bicep.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I scanned her body, alarmed.</p><p>"What was that you said?" Edward nearly ripped the door off its hinges.</p><p>
  <em>Well, fuck.</em>
</p><p>We hadn't exactly told the family the news. There had been literally no time.</p><p>"When did you expect us to spring the news on you?" Nessie took the words out of my mouth, shifting to sit up better. "When we found La Push burning? When this moron went to get himself killed? When I found out he got me pregnant despite being snipped?"</p><p>For the first time since I'd known Edward, he looked at a loss of words. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but nothing really came out. He narrowed his eyes at me, then slowly relaxed and even chuckled.</p><p>Maybe he'd lost his mind.</p><p>But the reason he'd chosen to back down was because the scariest of them all appeared in the doorway. Alice had her hands on her hips, the biggest pout of her face, and her eyes showing all the betrayal in the world.</p><p>Nessie moaned quietly, covering her face with her hands.</p><p>"You'll still have the pleasure to plan the real wedding," I hedged. "It was more of a spur of the moment when we were in Paris. Like those Vegas weddings," I explained.</p><p>Alice perked up at my words. "Why didn't you say so?"</p><p>"Like we'd have gotten married without you guys," Nessie mumbled.</p><p>"Good luck making Bella understand," Edward said, more amused than he should be.</p><p>"Someone help before I behead this demon child!"</p><p>"Bring him here," Nessie whispered when I sprung up after hearing Blondie's threats.</p><p>You never knew with her. She usually didn't kid around.</p><p>I tried not to laugh at the sight of the mashed potatoes in her hair. I picked Seth up from his seat, and he dug his dirty hands into my hair.</p><p>I didn't mind it. I had to endure life with my older twin sisters for so many years that, when they'd left, I had been relieved. And then, some years after that, Nessie came. I'd probably been the only one to allow her to get me dirty in any way she wanted while she'd been a child. Clearly, vampires had no idea how kids worked. They were messy. They were chaotic. You could never be mad at them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Later that evening, after Seth had napped with Nessie, Rosalie came to steal him.</p><p>I was leaning sideways on the huge ass bed, with my head on Nessie's lap, while she played with my hair. Then her fingers stilled on my neck.</p><p>
  <em>What do you think it is?</em>
</p><p>I didn't have to ask what she meant, but I'd rather not answer that question. "Carlisle is trying to make arrangements to run some tests at the hospital. Technology has evolved since your mom was pregnant with you."</p><p>"Has it evolved so much that the x-ray machine is going to see through my skin?"</p><p>I scowled. "Can we not talk about this for five minutes?" I was aware of how childish I sounded, but I was going to get myself sick with worry if I ran over every bad scenario in my head.</p><p><em>We have to talk about this, Jakey. We're running out of time</em>, Nessie's voice echoed in my head.</p><p>She'd taken to calling me Jakey when she wanted to get her way. I used to loathe being called that, because my sisters had teased me with that nickname while growing up. But of course, Nessie could call me anything and I wouldn't mind.</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry." I rolled over, wrapping my arms around her. My cheek came to rest on the bump.</p><p>I had all the memories of Bella's pregnancy at the forefront of my mind, especially the way Edward had acted. I didn't want to turn into a mean bastard. Maybe it was because we had some sort of experience with this insanity; maybe it was because I wasn't as paranoid as Edward, but even though I lived in constant panic regarding Nessie's well-being, the baby didn't scare me.</p><p>Maybe Edward would be able to hear him when he was developed enough. Maybe he'd reach out to him, like he'd done to Nessie.</p><p>I refused to think of the darkest thoughts running through my head, which involved the baby not being compatible with Nessie's body.</p><p><em>I want to go to the beach</em>. I looked up to meet her honest brown eyes. <em>Please, I can walk. I'm fine. This bed rest thing is crazy.</em></p><p>I didn't answer immediately, waiting for Edward to go berserk. When he didn't barge into the room, demanding his daughter should be shackled to the bed, I sat up, stretching my arms above my head.</p><p>"Whatever you want, honey."</p><p>A bright smile lit up her face. She leaned to kiss my mouth, cupping my cheek. <em>I love you so much. We'll be alright.</em></p><p><em>I truly hope so</em>, I thought to myself. "Love you," I whispered against her lips, stroking a few strands of hair out of her eyes.</p><p>We walked downstairs hand in hand.</p><p>Seth was in the living room, sitting on a large blanket playing with blocks with Edward and Rosalie.</p><p>"Take my car," Edward said, not looking up from where he was showing Seth how to put the blocks so they wouldn't crumble down.</p><p><em>Thanks.</em> I steered Nessie towards the garage.</p><p>Edward had probably wanted me to take his new Volvo, which was an SUV. He'd abandoned the sedan sports version of the vehicle when we'd first moved away from Forks a century ago. His explanation had been that he was family man now, which had made everyone laugh. It turned out he'd done it so we could carpool to school when the time came.</p><p>Though, he still bought different fast cars to satisfy his need for speed. His newest acquisition was a Lotus Elise. It could reach sixty in 4 seconds flat after some improvement to the engine, and I was ready to test it.</p><p>"Just remember I can kill you with a flick of my wrist," Edward growled from inside the house.</p><p>My hand stilled on the key for the Lotus. Nessie eyed me amused, before pulling me towards the car.</p><p>We drove slowly until I reached the winding road leading to La Push. When I floored the acceleration, she gasped.</p><p>"I could slow down," I offered, but it was such a rush.</p><p>"I haven't been in a car in ages. I forgot how different it was," she joked.</p><p>I laughed along. "You haven't been in a car with me as the driver," I said quietly. "Because you've been in a car recently. On the road trip from Italy to Scotland."</p><p>"Thanks for reminding me of that," she mumbled.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. I didn't dare take a hand off the wheel to touch her.</p><p>I drove through La Push, remembering a wild beach a few miles down the road.</p><p>Nessie kept her eyes out the window, lost in thought. She didn't ask where we were going, simply happy to be away from the overwhelming family.</p><p>I parked near a cluster of trees. We ambled toward the beach, holding hands. I hadn't thought to bring a blanket or a snack, which made me feel like an idiot.</p><p>Nessie hitched her long cream dress, folding herself on the sand. I sat next to her, pulling my knees up and staring at the sun shining on the horizon.</p><p>"Whatever happens…I want you to know that this wasn't your fault," she whispered after a while.</p><p>I clenched my jaw. "If you think you're saying goodbye, you better rethink it, honey. Nothing can keep us apart."</p><p>"This isn't the time to be brave or romantic. This is scary as hell, but I think we'll be okay."</p><p>"Don't you…I don't know…feel a connection with it?" I struggled for the right words. "Your mom had known from moment one that you'd be special."</p><p>"Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. Maybe this baby will be so different, I can't understand him or her."</p><p>I snorted. "You got that right. I've been trying to do the math in my head, to figure out how much of each species it might be. Math is not my thing."</p><p>Nessie laughed loudly. Her hair danced in the light breeze, as she turned to meet my eyes. "I've been thinking of that, too. It's safe to bet it will be half human, since we're both half human. But then it will also be one quarter vampire and one quarter werewolf."</p><p>"And that's the scary part," I admitted. "Vampires and werewolves can't coexist within the same body."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Her brows pulled up.</p><p>"It's simple. If a bloodsucker bit a wolf, the wolf would die on the spot. Their venom kills werewolves instantly."</p><p>Her hands cupped her mouth. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"</p><p>"Because it never came up?" It sounded like a question even to my ears.</p><p>"You mean, I could have killed you when I first bit you!" She stared at me, horrified.</p><p>"You're not venomous, Ness."</p><p>"No one knew that."</p><p>"I was your lab rat. That's how we knew." I shrugged, looking away from her wet eyes. "Look, let's worry about this when Carlisle can get more answers."</p><p>"And if he can't?"</p><p>"We'll take it a day at a time until this baby is born," I mumbled, my heart clenching in fear. "Uh, I'm going for a swim."</p><p>"I'll wait for you here," she whispered. "Make it sexy."</p><p>I laughed as I walked towards the ocean. In my haste to clear my head, I made her little fantasy come true by getting in the water wearing my clothes. Nessie whistled loudly when my white shirt clung to my body, making me laugh.</p><p>After a few laps, I swam back to the shore. As I was getting out of the water, I noticed she was standing where the ocean met the sand. Her hands were under her belly and her hair blowing in the wind. I was struck in that moment with how I'd always wanted this vision of her, and never allowed myself to dare to think of it.</p><p>The smile on her lips widened as I made my way closer. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling as nervous as the first time we'd confessed our true feelings.</p><p>"You're gorgeous," I said softly, wrapping my arms around her.</p><p>She tilted her head up, kissing my chin. "So are you," she breathed, looping her arms around my neck. I knew exactly what she wanted when she looked at me with lust-hooded eyed. Her short nails on my scalp made arousal shoot through my nerve endings.</p><p>"Is this a good idea?" If her safety wouldn't be at risk, I'd make love with her right there on the sand.</p><p><em>The best idea</em>, she said silently, molding her mouth over mine.</p><p>I lowered her on the sand, pulling her dress over her head. I hadn't had the pleasure to see her naked and admire her new body yet. I'd only caught glimpses of her while Bella helped her bath over the past week.</p><p>I pried the wet clothes off my body while she slipped out of her panties. I made sure she was laying on her dress, so the sand wouldn't make her uncomfortable.</p><p>As I slipped into her, her hands cupped the sides of my neck.</p><p><em>I can't believe you're all mine. This is real…</em>She sighed happily, as I kissed her fervently. <em>When I thought we had everything we needed, and there wasn't anything else you could possibly give me to make me love you more…</em></p><p>I groaned into her hair, feeling her tightening around me, her words making every pore in my body explode with pride and happiness. Attending to her happiness was my ultimate goal.</p><p>"I'm still working on giving you the moon," I said half-seriously, kissing along her jaw.</p><p>She giggled, dragging the tips of her fingers over my back, making me arch into her. The things she made me feel. There were times during our lovemaking when I thought I could die of the intensity of the feelings we shared.</p><p>Our love for each other had been the base of a transmutation, which was basically the transformation of an element into another by a nuclear reaction. I decided that term was appropriate for our sex life.</p><p>When Nessie came undone, she took me with her. Her fingers clutched to my shoulders and her back arched, bliss and content dominated her thoughts. I rolled onto my side, not to crush her, but kept an arm draped across her stomach.</p><p>I still wasn't used to feeling the quite large bump, and for the first time, curiosity got the best of me. I traced my fingers over the side of her belly, slowly moving to the top when I splayed my open palm, stroking my thumb over her soft skin.</p><p>I could feel her stomach muscles contracting. Nessie joined my hand on her stomach, but her thoughts were filled with pain not happiness.</p><p>My eyes shot up to see her face twisted.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I scrambled up. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>Her wary eyes met mine, breathing raggedly. "Wow."</p><p>"What? Did it move?"</p><p>Her cheeks flamed and her brown eyes saddened, filling with tears.</p><p>"Ness." I touched her stomach again, making her gasp, wincing. She pushed my hand away, shaking her head.</p><p>"I guess…it doesn't like your touch."</p><p>"What?" I cried out.</p><p>"It hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before when you just touched my stomach."</p><p>"Well…fuck." I sat on my knees by her side. "What does this mean?"</p><p>"How should I know?" She watched me incredulously.</p><p>As we got dressed slowly, Nessie met my eyes, chewing on her lips. "I've been thinking…"</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked sullenly, leading her to the car with a hand on the small of her back.</p><p>"We could call Nahuel and ask if any of his sisters had even been pregnant. I don't think we'd ever talked about this."</p><p>I wished she'd stop seeing Slippery Eyes as a role model. I chose to shrug. "I'll tell Edward to give him a call. Besides, I doubt his sisters slept with a werewolf."</p><p>"At least, we'll know what sort of baby they created if they ever got pregnant," she insisted, getting into the car.</p><p>I sank into the driver's seat, turning to her. "A normal one," I said bitterly.</p><p>Her jaw dropped and her arms wrapped around her middle.</p><p>"Sorry. Fuck. That didn't come out right."</p><p>"Clearly," she spat. "But please go ahead and tell me exactly how much you hate this baby, now that you're at it."</p><p>"I don't hate it! I don't even know it…what it is…what it can do to you…"</p><p>"Oh, so we're finally getting somewhere." Her wet eyes narrowed at me. "You just hate him because you don't know what it is, because he might unknowingly hurt me. It won't be his fault!"</p><p>"I know that!" I shouted. "Look, I don't want to turn into the cold bastard Edward had been during Bella's pregnancy with you, unjustly hating you until he could hear your mind and suddenly, he loved you—" I slapped a hand over my mouth at the horrified look on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could I be so goddamn stupid?</em>
</p><p>We'd kept it a secret from her; how much Edward hadn't wanted her in the first couple of months of Bella's pregnancy. That secret had been guarded for a century. Then I spewed it out in anger like the volatile teenage werewolf that I was.</p><p>"Daddy didn't want…me?" Her tiny voice broke my heart into a thousand pieces.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>How could I explain to her without making her hate him?</p><p>I was suddenly afraid to return home. Edward was going to be furious. With good reason, too.</p><p>"Edward loves you very much, hon."</p><p>"If he hadn't been able to hear my mind…" Her shaky voice trailed off.</p><p>"He'd have still loved you when you were born," I insisted. Granted, he'd have given a damn about her if he hadn't kept his sole focus on saving Bella. But those were what ifs. The reality was that Edward regretted ever thinking of hurting her, just like me.</p><p>Maybe I should admit, while I was fucking up everything, how I had intended to kill her. Then, our eyes had met and my whole world had changed.</p><p>"Oh, God." Nessie grabbed her tummy, hurrying to open the door. She bent over to the side, throwing up what little she had eaten.</p><p>Was it my confession? Had I made her sick?</p><p>"Something's wrong. It hurts."</p><p>She was close to forty days into the pregnancy, which brought her closer to the full term if our theory about the wolves' gestation period applied to her.</p><p>I pulled my phone out as she closed the door, curling up in her seat. There was a trickle of blood at the corner of her lips. Fuck me.</p><p>I called Carlisle. I cut off his greeting, with my panicked shouts, "Nessie's not okay. I'm bringing her to the hospital and you better find a way to see what's wrong."</p><p>"I'll meet you up front."</p><p>I tugged the seatbelt over her body before flooring the gas. She made small, whimpering sounds, making my heart beat frantically.</p><p>What could be wrong? Besides, everything.</p><p>I glared out the windshield.</p><p>The tires screeched loudly as I parked next to Carlisle, miraculously not hitting him when the front bumper stopped an inch away from his legs. He had a wheelchair prepared.</p><p>He helped Nessie into the chair, meeting my eyes. His golden eyes showed anxiety, which wasn't a look I often saw at him. "You should park correctly."</p><p>I gave him an incredulous look as I joined him. "Fuck the car."</p><p>He shook his head, walking hurriedly toward the elevators. Once we were inside the metal box, I crouched by Nessie's chair, cupping her knees.</p><p>Her face was contorted in pain, and she looked ready to cry. I'd added to her distress with my confession, which made me want to punch myself.</p><p>Carlisle led the way to a room near the morgue. He used his access card, ushering me into the room.</p><p>It looked like some sort of storage room for medical equipment, but it wasn't cluttered.</p><p>"I've been organizing these unused pieces of equipment so we could run tests on Renesmee. I just finished repairing the CT scan." As he talked, he helped Nessie on the device, telling her to stay still.</p><p>I joined him at the monitor showing her body. The CT scan made a terrible noise, but all I could focus on was that we could actually see a clear image of the insides of her body.</p><p>"If Bella had been moveable, this would have helped a lot back then," Carlisle whispered, probably sensing my obvious question.</p><p>He tapped his chin, zooming in the image showing her tummy. "Oh, my."</p><p>"What?" Nessie's worried voice came from inside the machine. "Is he okay?"</p><p>"What?" I repeated her question, when Carlisle didn't answer, but kept pushing different buttons on the panel under the monitor.</p><p>"See this?" He pointed to a dark form. "This is the baby."</p><p>I stared at the shape with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" It didn't look at all like a baby.</p><p>"Of what I felt during the last time I checked up on her, the baby had a human form."</p><p>Bile rose in my mouth when I realized what I was looking at: a wolf cub.</p><p>"Did anything scare her? He might have felt compelled to shift…" Carlisle mused, clearly not believing his own words.</p><p>Had my touching Nessie's belly terrified him that much?</p><p>My confession had distressed Nessie. Had that been the cause of this?</p><p>"It's clear her body is not accepting his new form."</p><p>I pressed a fist to my mouth. I wasn't sure if it was so I wouldn't retch or so I wouldn't scream at the top of my lungs.</p><p>"Jacob, he has to shift back."</p><p>"Why does everyone think I'm an expert at helping wolf cubs shift?" I groaned, feeling sweat gather at the back of my neck.</p><p>Carlisle cupped my shoulder, looking me in the eye. "Renesmee's body is rejecting him in his wolf form. Do you want me to go into details about what could happen?"</p><p>That did it. I bent over, vomiting all over his shoes.</p><p>We couldn't lose the kid. It would ruin both of us. Heck, everyone would be devastated.</p><p>And it was all my fault this had happened.</p><p>"I'm not feeling well," Nessie's lifeless voice came from inside the machine.</p><p>Carlisle rushed to her side, bringing her out of it and helped her up. She swayed, paling. Her eyes rolled back, before her body seized up.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I stumbled over my feet to reach her before she crumpled to the floor. Of course, Carlisle's quick reflexes saved her before I got there.</p><p>He carried her to a bed in the corner of the room, checking her vitals.</p><p>My back stiffened when I caught Edward's scent approaching. I glared at the back of Carlisle's head. The betrayal stung. I'd called him specifically so we wouldn't involve Edward because he was likely to lose his mind – and I might lose my head.</p><p>Edward rushed through the door, stopping at Nessie's side, running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>It was clear Carlisle was having some kind of silent conversation with Edward, judging by Edward nodding or shaking his head. I stood rooted at the foot of the bed, my fists curled.</p><p>I had no idea how to help.</p><p>For the first time since we'd found out about this, I wanted that thing dead.</p><p>Edward's head snapped in my direction, his eyes wide.</p><p>"What?" I barked. "He's hurting her! I have no idea how to help!"</p><p>Edward slowly returned his eyes to Carlisle, frowning. "I could try." He leaned his face closer to Nessie's stomach.</p><p>Even though I'd just said I wanted the thing dead, a power greater than me, made me lunge across the bed, knocking Edward out of the way.</p><p><em>What the fuck do you think you're doing? </em>I snarled. My muscles rippled down my spine. I was so close to losing control over my shift.</p><p>Edward pushed himself away from the wall, where the impact had created a dent. "If you weren't so quick to judge, you'd have realized I was trying to <em>hear</em> him."</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Of course, he wouldn't hurt the thing.</p><p>"Calm down, son." Carlisle grabbed my arm. "If Edward can reach out to the baby, then you'll have to help him understand he's hurting Nessie."</p><p>Edward bent over Nessie's tummy again, a deep frown on his face. He gently touched her skin, but jerked his hand away. The next second, Nessie yelled, curling into herself.</p><p>"You have to be the one to do this," Edward said softly, looking at me. "He's…too human. His brain can't think like Nessie's did."</p><p>"How do you expect me to do it then?" I snapped, watching as Nessie cried in pain, holding her stomach.</p><p>Carlisle looked around the room. "Shift and reach out to him as his Alpha."</p><p>There was enough space for me to turn into a wolf, but I had no clue how that could help. If Edward couldn't hear the baby's mind, I couldn't either.</p><p>"You already have a deeper connection to the baby, Jacob. You're the father," he reminded me gently.</p><p>Those words gave me enough courage to hope I wouldn't fail. "Step aside," I told Carlisle, as I discarded my now dry clothes.</p><p>The second I was a wolf, I felt his presence. He seemed agitated. It made me agitated, for a second.</p><p>I nudged Nessie's tummy with my nose. <em>You have to shift back. You're hurting your mom. Please, shift back. You're safe. Nothing will hurt you or your mom. I promise.</em></p><p>The fear coming from him slowly turned to calm as I spoke, then a serene feeling filled my mind.</p><p><em>Did it work?</em> I looked at Edward over the bed.</p><p>He glanced at Carlisle. "Can you check?"</p><p>"Let's see." Carlisle picked Nessie up, carrying her back to the CT scan.</p><p>The feeling of fright filled my mind again. I followed Carlisle. <em>You're safe. Please, don't hurt your mom.</em></p><p>The moment Carlisle went to the monitor, the anxiety radiating from the baby disappeared.</p><p>That was when it clicked in my head. He was scared of vampires.</p><p>He'd probably shifted when my confession had scared Nessie. Fuck. I was the cause of this.</p><p><em>No one is going to hurt you</em>, I promised.</p><p>"The baby is human again." Carlisle's words made me want to weep happy tears.</p><p>
  <em>Please, believe me when I say the fear you feel is not justified. Your mom is not in danger, and neither are you. The ones near your mom now are your family.</em>
</p><p>The serene feeling returned, and I hoped I'd been clear enough.</p><p>"Do you want to know the sex?" Carlisle asked, meeting my eyes.</p><p>"I do," Nessie's soft voice came from within the machine. It sounded a lot more lively than before.</p><p>I changed back, tugging the pants on me, as I hurried to Carlisle's side.</p><p>Whoa. The baby looked pretty much fully developed.</p><p>And I could see exactly at what Carlisle was pointing out.</p><p>"The suspense is killing me here," Nessie said amused.</p><p>"Let me," I said in a shaky voice. I helped her out of the machinery, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, kissing her brow. "It's a boy."</p><p>She touched her tummy, looking at it in awe. "How did he shift? How is that possible?"</p><p>I remembered what Edward had told me not that long ago. "Let's not try and make sense of the supernatural, hon," I murmured, stroking her hair.</p><p>"Carlisle, would you mind driving Renesmee home? I'd like a word in private with Jacob."</p><p>
  <em>Well, fuck. So, this is how it ends.</em>
</p><p>Nessie climbed down and went to Edward. "I love you, Dad. Please don't do this. It wasn't Jake's fault."</p><p>"What are you…" His brows furrowed, then his eyes turned to slits as he looked at me over her head.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me. He hadn't known.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now he knew.</em>
</p><p>I gathered Nessie in my arms, hoping it wasn't the last time I was going to hold her. "Go with your grandpa," I joked. That word was the only one that upset Carlisle, and it was funny to see him huffing. "Love you."</p><p>She bit her lip, squeezing my fingers. <em>I love you so much. Please…</em></p><p>She dropped her hand, leaving with Carlisle.</p><p>
  <em>Please, what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, come back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, don't get yourself killed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, don't irk daddy worse than he already is?</em>
</p><p>I slowly turned to face the man in question. His jaw was clenched and his eyes held all the hate he'd ever had for me.</p><p><em>I'm sorry</em>, I apologized, looking away.</p><p>"You're sorry?" he repeated, incredulously. "You told my daughter I wanted her dead, but not in so many words!"</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I was moments away from confessing I'd wanted to do the same until I bonded with her."</p><p>"Fuck," he spat, turning his head to the door.</p><p>I followed his gaze to see Nessie standing there. She'd never looked so pale.</p><p>"I guess I don't need my shoes," she said quietly, but didn't make a move to go get them from near the CT scan machinery or leave.</p><p>Her eyes bore into mine, and for the first time in my life, I had no idea what to expect. A tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>"Any other confessions while you're at it?" she challenged.</p><p>I mutedly shook my head, feeling the ground slip from beneath my feet.</p><p>"Don't come near me," she said venomously, before turning to leave the room.</p><p>Edward came to my side, cupping my shoulder. I felt like my insides were torn apart. Nessie hated me. She had every right to hate me after what she'd just heard.</p><p>"Hiding the truth never has a good outcome," he said softly.</p><p>"It was for her own safety! I mean…look how she took it!"</p><p>"Some things are better left unsaid, Jacob. She was bound to find out about this, but maybe not this way. Not through a fight."</p><p>"Well, it did. And now she hates me! I'm the worst person to live. Maybe you could do me a favor and kill me on spot."</p><p>He shook his head, sadly. "You're a good kid, Jacob. Your only bad trait is your quick temper."</p><p><em>Think she'll ever forgive me?</em> I refused to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Eventually. What you did had no real repercussions on her." He tilted my head to look into my eyes. "If Bella could forgive me for abandoning her while I honestly thought I was doing a good thing, Renesmee is going to forgive you, too."</p><p>I wiped the tears swarming in my eyes. <em>I really am sorry for telling her.</em></p><p>"I know. As I am, for pointing out your behavior from before you imprinted on her. I honestly didn't hear her returning until it was too late."</p><p>"It's okay." It wasn't really, but I had to say something.</p><p>We walked out of the hospital in silence. Nessie had left with Carlisle in his car, so we drove back in Edward's car, which had miraculously not been lifted up for being parked in front of the ER doors.</p><p>It was dark outside as we pulled away and started the drive back home.</p><p>As we passed the high school, a thought occurred to me. Well, it was several of them all at once.</p><p>If the baby was more human than supernatural, did that mean he'd age normally? Like I did. Like Seth was doing?</p><p>Would that mean we weren't expected to join them in high school any time soon because of the baby?</p><p>Were we going to move again? I couldn't imagine living here and not attending school. Bella was right in her worries about us living in town but not going to school.</p><p>"Slow down before you give yourself brain injury," Edward said, amused. "We'll figure everything out."</p><p>"Uh, couldn't you get anything from the baby? Like I did," I insisted, worry gnawing at my gut.</p><p>"I can read minds not feelings," he reminded me gently. "Maybe Jasper would be able to help in this matter, so you wouldn't have to spend all your time shifted."</p><p>"Maybe…" <em>The kid is terrified of you lot. You got that, right?</em></p><p>"I did," he whispered, sounding desolate.</p><p>We parked in the garage, close to Carlisle's car. <em>So, you're going to be a grandpa</em>, I said, trying to lighten his mood.</p><p>His upper lip pulled back, showing me his razor-sharp teeth as a loud hiss escaped him.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa! Lighten up. It was a joke.</em>
</p><p>"But it's not," he retorted coolly.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car. I found Nessie on the couch with Seth clinging to her. She didn't even look my way which reminded me we were fighting.</p><p>Somehow, I'd managed to forget that.</p><p>"Jake!" Seth exclaimed, clapping when he spotted me.</p><p>I made my way to them slowly. "Hey, buddy." I picked him up when he extended his arms to me. "What's up?"</p><p>"Wolfy!"</p><p>"What, buddy?" I searched his eyes, curiously.</p><p>"I think he wants to shift," Nessie said passively. "Rose, help me home. I want to sleep at the cottage tonight."</p><p>Rosalie pursed her lips, but hooked her arm around Nessie's elbow. They ambled to the front door.</p><p>"Don't stay out too late. It's almost his bedtime. He refused to nap, according to Rose," Nessie said over her shoulder.</p><p>So, she wanted me home. That was good.</p><p>Edward joined us in the living room, still looking upset.</p><p>"Does he really want to shift?" I asked, adjusting Seth's body, so his butt was resting in the crook of my arm.</p><p>"Yes. He wants to talk to you."</p><p>"You can tell me whatever you want now, bud," I said, turning to Seth.</p><p>He shook his head. "Wolfy," he insisted.</p><p>"Seth communicates better with you as a wolf," Edward explained. "Go. Don't linger for too long in the woods. According to Alice, Bella will return in one hour. It might take inhuman efforts to keep her here tonight."</p><p>"Good thing you're not human, huh?" I jibed, but smiled so he'd know it was joke.</p><p>Dude had no idea what to do with a joke if it hit him in the face.</p><p>"Just go," he muttered, heading upstairs.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The first thing I saw in Seth's mind when we were both wolves was Nessie's distressed face. So, this was an intervention from a toddler, to tell me I was an asshole. Awesome.</p><p>I allowed him to play in his head all the pictures he had of Nessie's face since she'd returned home with Carlisle, then he showed me how he remembered her happy and smiling at me several hours ago.</p><p>A lot could change in a few hours.</p><p>He cocked his little head to the side, and I realized he could hear me.</p><p>
  <em>It will be fine, buddy.</em>
</p><p>He yapped loudly, not believing me.</p><p>
  <em>I'll talk to Nessie when we get home. Don't worry.</em>
</p><p>His mind brought up a scary picture…of him with Nessie and me…happy and together…as a family. He saw himself as part of our future.</p><p>I figured now was a good thing to tell him what was going on.</p><p>I was going to open a whole new can of worms by wording this poorly, but there wasn't any other way I knew how to say it.</p><p>
  <em>You're going to be a brother. Nessie is pregnant. You know what that means?</em>
</p><p>He nodded, a small whimper of distress escaping his mouth.</p><p><em>You're not going anywhere any time soon</em>, I promised.</p><p>
  <em>Powmise?</em>
</p><p>I nodded solemnly. I pointed my muzzle in the cottage's direction. <em>Let's run home.</em></p><p>He yapped, skipping ahead. I barked a laugh when he tumbled over a fallen branch. He shook his small body, continuing his run unperturbed.</p><p>Blondie was just leaving when we arrived. "She fell asleep," she said.</p><p><em>Shift back, buddy</em>, I reminded Seth when he was about to barrel inside the cottage, past Rosalie's feet.</p><p>It took him a minute to get it right, but eventually he was standing butt naked on the porch. Thankfully, Rosalie left before I shifted myself.</p><p>I took Seth to his room, changing him in pajamas and tucking him in. "Sleep."</p><p>"Powmise," he mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open.</p><p>"I promised to make it right, didn't I?"</p><p>He was already asleep, so I shuffled back to our bedroom. Nessie was curled on her side, but her posture was relaxed. She didn't appear to be in pain.</p><p>I stepped into a pair of underwear, slowly getting in bed so I wouldn't jostle it and wake her.</p><p>Even though she was mad at me, she craved my presence. She shifted closer to me, nestling her head against my chest, continuing to sleep.</p><p>I folded an arm behind my head, keeping the other one around her body, as I closed my eyes. I managed to fall asleep because what woke me up was a punch in my gut.</p><p>I knew she hated me right now, but there was no need to get physical.</p><p>Her sharp intake of breath made my eyes snap open. Nessie had a hand over the side of her tummy, frowning.</p><p>"Was that the baby?" I asked in a rough voice.</p><p>"You felt it?" She eyed me, surprised.</p><p>"He probably left a bruise," I snorted, rubbing her arm. "Did he hurt you?"</p><p>"It was more the surprise." She propped herself with a palm on my chest, still rubbing her stomach.</p><p>I grinned, hearing her telling him to stop fussing.</p><p>"I don't think he can hear you," I whispered. "I could reach out to him because of his wolf nature."</p><p>"I guess some of our questions from last evening are answered. He's human, but he's got wolf blood in his veins."</p><p>"Let's hope we never find out if he's part vampire, too."</p><p><em>We should let him test that on someone else, not you. Males are poisonous</em>, she reminded me quietly.</p><p>"I know, Ness." I tucked a strand of her bronze hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry for what you heard yesterday. There's nothing I regret more in the world than ever entertaining such terrible thoughts regarding you."</p><p>
  <em>Carlisle explained to me on the ride home. He told me how both your and Dad's unjust hate toward me was based on the unknown of what I was.</em>
</p><p>"But your dad abandoned these thoughts when he realized how different from him you were. I…didn't."</p><p>
  <em>Jake, you didn't have Daddy's power to read my mind. You believed I was the reason my mom – your best friend – was dying.</em>
</p><p>"Ness…" I swallowed a round of tears, choking me up. I crushed her against my chest, breathing into her unique scent – sweet and heady. "Before you looked at me over Rosalie's shoulder, I was determined to fight her to get my hands on you." I let the words hang in the air as I sobbed into her hair.</p><p><em>When I saw your angry black eyes over Rose's shoulder that night…I wanted to be in your arms, despite the fact that the look in your eyes was scary.</em> She shifted up, to cup my cheek, the hand on my chest making a claw over my heart. <em>Jake, when your face softened and you looked at me as if I was the most important thing in the world…</em></p><p>"You are," I choked out.</p><p>
  <em>When you spoke…when you asked Rose to hand me over to you, I remembered your voice. I've liked the sound of your voice for weeks, and now I was seeing your pretty face.</em>
</p><p>I knew most of this because she'd shown it to us on repeat during her first weeks on earth. It still made me want to fall to my knees and worship her, erase from my brain, and her brain, that I'd ever wanted to harm this magnificent creature.</p><p>
  <em>So, I forgive you.</em>
</p><p>I didn't deserve it, but I couldn't find my voice to tell her that.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Jacob Black.</em>
</p><p>I kept crying into her hair, clinging to her body. I felt like the biggest jerk on earth, undeserving of her eternal love for me.</p><p><em>Stop crying</em>, she pleaded. I felt her hot tears on my neck, which made me feel worse.</p><p>"Can I blame your hormones for my meltdown?" I asked after I managed to pull myself together.</p><p>"Sure, if that makes you feel better." She kissed the corner of my mouth. <em>Now, let's sleep for another few more hours.</em></p><p>Holding her tightly in my arms, I allowed sleep to take me. We were alright, once again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I was about to lose my shit. It was day sixty-six into the pregnancy.</p><p>Nessie hadn't gotten out of our bed in three days. I'd helped her to the bathroom every time she needed it.</p><p>Jasper had been a constant at the cottage, telling us how the baby felt. Apparently, he'd become distressed in the past few days, not allowing Nessie to find any position where she wasn't in pain.</p><p>"Get here," I shouted in the phone, pacing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"We're on our way," Edward answered, not at all panicked.</p><p>"Her water fucking broke. I'll bet you can hear her screams."</p><p>"I'll be fine," Nessie said through clenched teeth.</p><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. Carlisle and Edward were supposed to take the baby out without her water breaking. I had no idea if it was too late to do it now, or she'd have to give birth naturally.</p><p>I chucked the phone away, rushing to her side. "What can I do?"</p><p>"Stop running around like a headless chicken."</p><p>I pursed my lips. "I'm scared, honey."</p><p>"So am I." Her hand covered mine on the bed. <em>Show some compassion. I can't run around, scared, like you.</em></p><p>I chuckled. "I'm doing a superb job for both of us."</p><p>She cracked a smile, but a grimace of pain crossed her beautiful face.</p><p>Thankfully, the Cullens arrived in the next second.</p><p>Our bedroom felt crowded with all of them in there. Carlisle was the first to break free from the group, coming to check on Nessie.</p><p>"How is he?" He turned to Jasper.</p><p>"Panicked."</p><p>"Jake or the baby?" Nessie gasped out, as she cringed in pain.</p><p>"Both, actually." Jasper grinned at me. "Do you need me here? I'm going to help Alice settle Seth."</p><p><em>Shit.</em> I hadn't even thought about Seth.</p><p>Ever since Nessie had woken up screaming in pain, I hadn't once thought of Seth, which made guilt eat at my gut. I was surprised he hadn't come to us, but her screams had probably terrified him.</p><p>"You don't have to be here, Bella."</p><p>"I want to."</p><p>"Jacob will make sure she's in as little pain as possible. Please, join the others in the living room."</p><p>I tried not to pay attention to the hushed argument between Edward and Bella.</p><p>She pointed to me. "Does he look like he'll make it standing in the next five minutes?"</p><p>I huffed, not sure how I looked to her. It was true, I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.</p><p>Edward pursed his lips. "Can you get yourself together enough to be there for Nessie?"</p><p>I nodded, trying not to show him how the thought of being there for her terrified me. I hated seeing her in pain.</p><p>"There's no time to operate. The baby is coming." Carlisle's voice made a fresh wave of panic hit me.</p><p>I spun around to go to Nessie's side, stumbling over my feet. I caught myself on the edge of the bed, ignoring Bella's chuckle.</p><p>I sat next to Nessie, who was now propped against our pillows. Her hand found mine and gripped it tightly.</p><p>"Don't break my fingers," I joked.</p><p>
  <em>Right now, all I want is to break your dick!</em>
</p><p>I winced.</p><p>Edward laughed loudly, joining Carlisle.</p><p>How weird must it be for them to stare at their daughter's, respectively granddaughter's, coochie?</p><p>Edward narrowed his eyes at me, then turned to look at Bella, who was still in the doorway. "Come hold her legs spread, love." He picked a pillow, maneuvering it under the small of Nessie's back.</p><p>"When we tell you to push, you have to do it. In between, focus on your breathing," Carlisle instructed.</p><p>Edward kept a hand on her tummy. "Now. Push," he said, just as Nessie winced through a contraction.</p><p>Her face scrunched up, a shout catching in her throat.</p><p>"Breathe," Edward sat, taking her other hand and squeezing it. "Push."</p><p>My head swirled in a maddening circle of <em>push</em> and <em>breathe</em>, until Nessie crushed my fingers into her hand. They all snapped at once. I could barely feel the pain when she wailed so loudly, I was sure she was dying.</p><p>"Keep pushing, sweetie," Carlisle encouraged her. "The head is out."</p><p>That was the last thing I heard.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I blinked my eyes open to find myself staring into Bella's amused honey-gold eyes. I shut my eyes again as a wave of embarrassment crashed over me. I'd just fainted, like a big wuss.</p><p>"How's your head?" she whispered, running her fingers through the hair at the back of my head.</p><p>"Fine?" I croaked.</p><p>"I wasn't fast enough to catch you. You managed to bang your head on the floor."</p><p>I opened my eyes again, looking around. We were against the wall opposite the bed. Nessie was staring at me incredulously, but in her arms was the reason for my distress for the past couple of months.</p><p>I made to get up, but Bella's arms created a vice grip around me.</p><p>"Let me up." I struggled. Had she lost her mind?</p><p>"You can come here, just don't touch him," Nessie whispered. "I was right about his bite."</p><p>My heart pummeled to my stomach.</p><p>Bella let go of me, but hovered by my side as I walked to the bed. It felt like she was my bodyguard.</p><p>He was so tiny, like a normal newborn. He'd been cleaned, since he was more human than anything else and the house was full of vampires.</p><p>Nessie shifted him in her arms, so he faced me. The color of his eyes was a shocking vivid green. What the hell?</p><p>Bella rubbed my back. "Edward's eyes used to be green. Isn't it amazing how his gene shows in his daughter's son?"</p><p><em>Whoa</em>. "That's crazy," I mumbled, looking into the baby's eyes. Then I finally processed what Nessie had said. "Did he bite you?"</p><p>"It didn't have any effect on me. It might, on you," she said softly. "Let's not take any chances."</p><p>I nodded, bracing myself with an arm near her head to lean and kiss her. I never reached her skin because Bella snatched me away.</p><p>"Do you have a death wish? He's also freakishly fast."</p><p>I looked at the baby, surprised to see sharp teeth glinting.</p><p>"He's not a normal baby. Carlisle says he looks like a three-month-old," Nessie explained.</p><p>So, I didn't know shit about babies if I thought he looked like a regular newborn.</p><p>"His accelerated growth might be slower than mine, due to his wolf genes, but he's already changed since birth." Her eyes met mine. "Which was about two hours ago," she added teasingly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey. It seems you married the biggest wuss in the world." I took her hand, keeping my eyes on the baby. "Did he attempt to shift?"</p><p>"No." Her eyes widened and trained somewhere behind me – Bella.</p><p>Fuck. Me and my big mouth.</p><p>I slowly turned to face her. Bella's face was hard, which made me wonder what death I would prefer – by her teeth or the baby's teeth.</p><p>"Edward told me," she said slowly. "It doesn't mean I'm any more understanding toward this."</p><p>"That ceremony was just for us," Nessie told her. "I promise you'll have the pleasure to see me in white, walking down an aisle to marry Jake. You can start planning the wedding if you want."</p><p>"Yeah, I bet your old-fashioned husband is writhing in agony at the backwards way we did this. I slept with Nessie before marriage. I had a kid with her before being properly married," I mocked.</p><p>"You know I'm still around here and I can hear you, right?" Edward's voice made me freeze.</p><p>Nessie laughed. She threaded her fingers through mine. <em>We kissed before marriage.</em></p><p>"Alright you two! I'm aware these are different times. Stop it," Edward complained from the other room.</p><p>I kissed the back of Nessie's hand. "I'm going to check on Seth. Let me know if you need me."</p><p>I left her with Bella as I followed the chatter into the living room. The coffee table had been moved away. Seth and Emmett were on the soft carpet, playing peek-a-boo, which had Seth cracking up.</p><p>I sat next to them, and Seth lightened up when he saw me. He crawled into my lap, hugging me around the neck. I was so happy he was so young and that he'd managed to pull off the grief of losing his parents.</p><p>Now, he had to adjust to sharing us with his new sibling.</p><p>"Where are the girls and Carlisle?" I asked, noticing only Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Carlisle was called at the hospital. Esme's off to get diapers and baby formula. Alice and Rosalie have gone shopping."</p><p>Urgh. The only things they'd bought during Nessie's pregnancy was a fluffy blanket and an average crib. I doubted the baby was going to sleep in that crib, but it was the thought that counted.</p><p>Nessie had spent her baby days sleeping only in our arms. Only as a toddler, had she been put on a bed.</p><p>Edward's lips quirked up, probably at my memories.</p><p>"So, something you never discussed…" Emmett pulled my attention to him. "What's his name?"</p><p>"Holy shit!" I heard Nessie exclaiming.</p><p>I rushed in there, worried the baby had hurt her. But when I arrived, I realized she was just as horrified as me for not thinking up a name for the little one.</p><p>Bella offered to take Seth and leave us alone.</p><p>We'd been so absorbed in our worries about what it could be, and not even when we knew he was more human and a boy, we hadn't thought of a name. Worst parents in the world.</p><p>"We're going back. If you need anything, call," Bella said as I heard the front door opening and closing.</p><p>"I feel like a failure," Nessie mumbled, pressing her lips to the baby's head. "I have no idea…"</p><p>I knew what a suitable name would be, but the pain behind it might be too much for Bella, even for Nessie.</p><p>"Do you have any ideas?" She met my eyes.</p><p>I sat at the foot of the bed, scratching the back of my head. I could feel the bump I'd acquired during my fainting episode. It would be gone soon.</p><p>"It's just an idea and I'm not so sure," I started. "Charlie."</p><p>Her eyes watered. "I don't think Mom could bear it."</p><p>"Yeah, me neither." I nodded. "Same goes for Billy."</p><p>"Of course," she said softly. "Something unique, like my name."</p><p>I wet my lips, staring at the baby. Aside from his shocking green eyes, the rest of him was all me – russet skin, dark wisps of hair.</p><p>I wanted to be original and not mix up some names like Bella had done. I didn't even know what names I'd mix to create one beautiful name. I wasn't that smart.</p><p>Nessie chewed on her lips, like when she was nervous.</p><p>"Okay, you can think it's silly."</p><p>"I'll never," I vowed.</p><p>"JC for Jacob Charlie, but pronounced Jace."</p><p>"Wow. That's so smart. I like it."</p><p>"You do? I thought it was silly."</p><p>"It's not," I insisted. "Jace," I tested the word. "I like it."</p><p>She smiled brightly, though her eyes were dropping.</p><p>"I could…" I gestured to the baby – Jace. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get near him, at least until he learned that biting me was forbidden.</p><p>She shook her head, yawning. "I don't mind holding him. Can you pull the blanket over my legs?"</p><p>"Sure, hon."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Did you ever think you'd be here again?" I asked, glancing at Bella.</p><p>She was sitting next to me on a log. We were on the First Beach in La Push. The sight of my devastated hometown still brought heartache to me, but I chose to focus on the much more pleasurable sight in front of me.</p><p>Nessie was on the shore creating a sandcastle with Seth, who'd sprung up quite a few inches in the past six months. Jace was one Edward's shoulders, in the deeper water, having the time of his life.</p><p>Bella wrapped her arms around my arm, resting her head against my shoulder. "This feels so right, Jake."</p><p>"I know what you mean. Never thought I'd see this day, though."</p><p>She chuckled, glancing up at me, a light smile on her lips. "I'm so happy everything worked out for both of us, in the end."</p><p>"Me too, Bells." I squeezed her close. "It feels like yesterday when you coerced me into telling you about the cold ones."</p><p>She turned to look where Edward was playing with his grandson, her smile widening. "He's changed a lot, no matter what he's always told me about vampires being unchanging. He's different, much more relaxed and happy."</p><p>I cleared my throat, elbowing her in the ribs. "That's what sex does to one – it loosens them up. Imagine living for one hundred years without getting any." I shuddered.</p><p>She slapped my arm, half-heartedly. "Don't be mean to Edward."</p><p>"Sure, sure."</p><p>Edward ambled out of the ocean with Jace, placing him down near Nessie. He'd grown up faster than we expected. He was almost Seth's age, but just like it had been with Nessie, trying to figure out the exact age was tricky.</p><p>Jace squealed loudly, but instead of running to his mommy, he hurried as fast as his little legs allowed him to towards me.</p><p>I leaned forward, opening my arms. He leaped into them, clinging to me, all salty and wet. I noticed Bella had joined Edward, and they were walking towards the forest, holding hands.</p><p><em>No hanky panky</em>, I called after them. Edward flipped me off behind Bella's back, making me laugh loudly.</p><p>"Splash!" Jace cried out.</p><p>"You want in the water again?" I asked incredulously. The kid would live in the ocean if we allowed him. But that might have been from my side, since I'd always loved the ocean being born and raised on the beach.</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically, and I took him toward the ocean, but stopped next to Nessie and Seth.</p><p>"That's one bad ass castle," I cheered.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at me, but Seth beamed. "It's so cool, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, buddy."</p><p>Nessie stood up, taking our son from my hands. "I'll take him."</p><p>I took her seat next to Seth, helping him work on the moat system around his castle.</p><p>"Can we talk about hush-hush?" he whispered into my ear.</p><p>I chuckled. "No, bud. Not now."</p><p>I'd been planning the wedding with Bella and Alice behind Nessie's back. I planned to ask her, and have us married soon after. In my head, it was really romantic.</p><p>It was going to be a beach wedding, like she'd always dreamed of having.</p><p>"Pops said we're ready for this weekend."</p><p>"Is that what you were whispering about earlier?" I laughed, ruffling his hair.</p><p>I'd probably find it funny for a long while how both kids had taken a liking to call Edward Pops and Bella Lolly. The first time it happened, I was in tears with laughter. Of course, it had been our son's idea, because Seth had been calling them Edward and Bella, even if he'd shyly asked whether it was okay to call us Ma and Pa.</p><p>A loud splash from the ocean made me look up to see what they were up to. Nessie was bent over collecting Jace from the ocean. Her wide eyes met mine, but it looked like the little guy didn't seem distressed.</p><p>"I think you had enough water for today." Nessie carried him out of the ocean to where we'd left the towels near the log.</p><p>"Come on, buddy. Let's help mom get your brother dressed."</p><p>As Nessie rummaged through the bag holding the towels, Jace took off toward the ocean. I intercepted him, hoisting him up.</p><p>"One would think you're part mermaid, too," I said, amused. "Come. Let's go home."</p><p>"Splash!" he demanded, squirming in my arms.</p><p>Nessie came to us holding a towel. She wrapped it around Jace, patting his skin. Her fingers grazed my hand, showing me how she couldn't wait for both kids to be asleep.</p><p>"Maybe LollyPops could steal them for the night," I offered, cracking up at my own joke.</p><p>"I swear, you're worse than the children, Jake."</p><p>"What can I say, hon? Jace had inherited my mischievous nature."</p><p>She shook her head, but there was a smile on her lips. "Seth, can you bring me your brother's clothes?"</p><p>Seth came to us with Jace's coverall and socks.</p><p>"Where are Mom and Dad?" Nessie asked, frowning, once we were done getting Jace dressed.</p><p>"You really want to know?" I lifted a brow.</p><p>She made a face. "Not really. We could leave them here."</p><p>"Like that would be an inconvenience. It's not like they'll be stranded here."</p><p>We piled into the car, but soon, I realized our glorious plan had a flaw. The car keys were at Edward.</p><p>We had to wait one hour for them to return. When they realized we'd been waiting for them to finish their romp in the woods, I was certain I could almost see them blush, which was impossible.</p><p>They offered to keep the sleeping kids at the main house as an apology.</p><p>I raced Nessie back home, happy to have her all to myself for a whole night.</p><p>As we stepped inside the cottage, I whisked Nessie in my arms, walking into the bathroom. I started the water, making sure it was warm enough, before I helped her out of her clothes. She undid my pants, pulling my shirt over my head, before taking my hand and guiding me into the bathtub.</p><p>I held her close to my chest, running my fingers over her arms. She leaned back, covering my hands with hers. <em>My gentle giant.</em></p><p>I chuckled. "You haven't called me that in forever."</p><p>She shrugged. "You reminded me of the time when I was little, while you helped me get Jace dressed."</p><p>I grinned, wrapping an arm around her chest as her head rested against my shoulder. I bent my head to kiss her, holding her tightly.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Nerves churned in my stomach as I stood under the archway of while lilies. I should have known Bella and Alice would go overboard with everything.</p><p>Tiny candles dotted the sand, creating a pathway from the road to the arch. Several halved logs sat on either side of the makeshift aisle.</p><p>The wait for Nessie to arrive felt like eons passed. I'd last seen her last night, right after proposing. It hadn't been romantic. In fact, if I had more tact, I could have found a better moment to pop the question. But seeing her with chunks of pureed banana in her hair and handling Jace, while trying to console Seth when Emmett had made him cry by stealing his flute, had made me blurt out the question. Her melted chocolate brown eyes had never sparkled like that, not even when we'd unanimously agreed to marry in Paris several years ago.</p><p>Nessie had passed Jace to Rosalie, barely sparing her a look when Blondie had huffed, scandalized because our kid had wrapped his little fingers into her hair. His dirty fingers. Nessie had taken my hands in hers, a face splitting smile on her lips. She'd answered me wordlessly, since I'd rendered her speechless.</p><p>I was so happy to have managed to surprise her.</p><p>But that had been last night.</p><p>Shortly after we'd shared our moment, we'd been separated.</p><p>Alice kept scolding me for springing this on her, like she hadn't known for weeks what I intended on doing. I'd been sent to the cottage with Emmett as my bodyguard, with clear instructions to keep me there under any circumstances.</p><p>"At least you don't get a bachelor party," Edward had chuckled as Emmett had manhandled me out of the house.</p><p>When I spotted Jasper parking near my bike, I felt sweat breaking down my back.</p><p>He approached me with Rosalie and Emmett. "You have to relax. I'm not sure why you're so nervous. Renesmee is just as nervous. It's not like you haven't known each other for a hundred years or anything." Jasper rolled his eyes.</p><p>"They're getting married for the first time," Rosalie reminded him. "Next time, it will be a walk in the park." She offered me a small smile.</p><p>I was too shocked at her being nice toward me. I couldn't pinpoint the last time she'd been kind to me, or on my side.</p><p>"Thanks," I mumbled.</p><p>A tug at my pants had me focusing on Jace. He'd been sitting with Seth and Esme on one of the logs.</p><p>"Yeah, kiddo?"</p><p>"I hafta potty."</p><p>"Now?" I could hear several cars approaching.</p><p>"I'll take him." Emmett picked him up, rushing toward the forest.</p><p>"Don't ruin his suit," I called after him. "Alice might give you hell."</p><p>By the time the cars with the rest of the family pulled up, Emmett returned with Jace. But my eyes were on the vampires exiting the cars.</p><p>"Are we at the beach?" Nessie's confused voice made me wonder why she was asking the obvious. Then I saw her. She had a delicate scarf around her eyes.</p><p>Her curly hair was falling freely on her shoulders, only a few strands caught at the back of her head. The simple white dress was something I'd insisted on. I knew how she wouldn't like anything over the top like Alice probably wanted her to wear.</p><p>She was a vision, and she was all mine.</p><p>Alice skipped to us, with Bella and Carlisle close behind. Bella shook her head at me, jutting her chin toward Alice.</p><p>Of course, it had been Alice's idea to blindfold Nessie.</p><p>Jasper came to stand next to me, since he was going to play minister.</p><p><em>What's taking you so long? Bring her over. </em>I narrowed my eyes at Edward who was having a moment with Nessie. I wasn't known for my patience.</p><p>"Let's go. Before Jacob faints."</p><p>"Ha," I huffed under my breath.</p><p>I had to faint once around them, and I was never going to live that down.</p><p>I saw Nessie's fingers digging into the crook of Edward's arm, hopefully telling him to stop bringing up that embarrassing moment.</p><p>Though, as they drew nearer to where I stood, my breathing quickened and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. A wave of serenity hit me hard, and I threw Jasper a smile. He shrugged, fighting off a smile.</p><p>Edward stopped next to me, dropping Nessie's hand. He kissed her forehead, met my eyes, showing me that it was time to get this show on the road.</p><p>With shaky fingers, I pulled away the scarf from around her eyes.</p><p>Nessie blinked a couple of times, staring at me in shock, then at our surroundings. The sun was slowly descending making the ocean look like it was on fire.</p><p>Her hands cupped her mouth and a sob caught in her throat.</p><p>"Is it time?" I heard Seth asking curiously.</p><p>"Not yet," Bella answered in a hushed voice.</p><p>Nessie turned to them, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. When she met my gaze again, her smile was blinding.</p><p>I took her hands, curling my fingers around hers. The first thought that I heard from her was: <em>I wish we were alone right now.</em></p><p>I chuckled, winking.</p><p>Jasper started the ceremony, maintaining the peaceful feeling in the air.</p><p>I'd insisted on exchanging our own vows because the traditional ones didn't exactly work for us.</p><p>"My eyes have never seen life clear; my pace has never been this free. My path has never been this perfectly traced; my heart has never been so enthralled. My reality has never been more beautiful than my dreams; my eyes have never seen more beauty until the day I looked into your eyes. My ears have never heard such wondrous sounds until the day you first said my name. My soul has found its other half and I am eternally grateful for you. I love you."</p><p>Nessie's hands squeezed mine tightly. <em>That's so romantic, Jake!</em></p><p>I rubbed my thumb over her wrist, feeling quite choked up after that confession.</p><p>"You are my best friend. Falling in love with you was as easy as breathing. I shouldn't have worried about you returning my feelings. You were always there for me, and when I fell, you caught me, and you showed me a whole new side of our relationship. I love you. I promise to cherish and love you forever."</p><p>Thankfully, before I could embarrass myself and start crying, Seth brought over the rings. He'd been excited to be tasked with this delicate job.</p><p>Nessie crouched to his level, kissing his cheek, thanking him softly.</p><p>Once our rings were on each other's finger, Jasper declared us married, allowing us to kiss. It was all I'd been waiting to hear ever since I'd spotted Nessie walking toward me.</p><p>I hugged her tightly, pressing my lips to hers. Everything else faded to the background when I had Nessie in my arms. Our souls were forever united, and we were a team ready to face any obstacle life might throw at us. Together forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews are love. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>